Friends,Dates,and Spring Flings
by unhappy-ending95
Summary: Aelita has a new roommate named Aimee. She becomes a friend of the group,Sissi annocounces a Spring Fling and emoticons are running high between our gang. Will Aimee join the fight from Xana? Pairings:JxA,UxY,and OddxAimee
1. Aimee and The Spring Fling

**Hello there! It's me!...Again! Remember my last story? Your Finally here? Well I introduced a new person named Aimee. Just so you know it's pronounced **

**amy. Just since they are in France I made it a bit fancy. If you didn't read the story she is a roommate of Aelitas and Aelita was just materialized. JxA said they loved each other and she says its sooo romantic. Please look back at the last chapter (chapter 3) of "Your Finally Here" and it tells you what she wears. Thanks. This isn't dedicated to anybody,just a story. I don't know how many chapters to have but it will have these pairings:UlrichxYumi,JeremiexAelita,and OddxAimee. Thanks. **

**_Disclaimer:I do NOT own Code Lyoko. If I did,hence this would be real,not a story._**

**_Claimer:I DO own Aimee.She's mine. So back off._**

****

**_

* * *

_****_ Chapter 1_**

**_ Aimee and The Spring Fling_**

Aelita and Aimee were asleep. Aelita was dreaming about the events that happened that night.

_Flashback_

_"Well,well." She got up off her bed an put her hands on her hips. "I thought you two lovebirds would never let my roommate in,Oh sorry,I was rude my name is Aimee." They both blushed. Oh great. They just said they loved each other and the first to know was a complete and total stranger. "Aelita,Right?" Aimee asked. Aelita nodded. Then Aimee tilted her head. "Who's your lovebird over here?" She said looking at Jeremie. They both turned red. "Jeremie,Jeremie Belpois." Aelita turned around. "Good night Jeremie." she kissed him on the cheek once more. "Good night Princess." Then they kissed goodnight. Then Jeremie left."AWW!" her roommate said. "How romantic!"_

_End Flashback_

Before you knew it,Aimee was by her side shaking her yelling "Wake up,You whooo!" Aelita sprung up. Aimee smiled. "I think we should get ready,at least you should-you should meet your friends and what not." Then Aimee turned around and packed up Aelita's things and her own. "Aimee. You already know Jeremie. I think you should meet the rest of my friends." Aelita smiled and then Aimee turned around. "Really? You would let me meet the rest of your friends?" "Yup." said Aelita patting down her pink hair. Aimee smiled. "Okay. Here's your stuff." she threw Aelita her bags. "Let's get to the showers."

"Okay. Let's go back to our dorm and pick up our stuff and catch up with your friends." Aimee said while putting her necklace back on. They ran back and picked up their bags and talked back down to the courtyard. Aelita stopped at the door and scanned the school yard. Then Aelita stopped and saw a blonde-haired boy with that little purple dash in it dressed in purple waving like crazy and falling off the bench. "There they are." Aelita said pointing to the group. Aimee laughed at the sight of Odd. "Oh yeah I see your loverboy." she said elbowing Aelita softly and giggling. Aelita blushed and they started to run to thier friends.

"Good Morning Aelita." Jeremie said kissing her on the forehead then putting his arm around her. Aelita smiled and said, "You remember Aimee? Yes?" she said pointing. Aimee smiled. "I remember you." "Yeah I remember her." he said putting his hand on the back of his neck. Who would forget her. "Aimee I would like you to meet Yumi,"she said pointing to the black-haired girl. "...and Ulrich" she said pointing to the chocolate-haired boy sitting next to her. "...and the one and only,Odd,yes that is his name." "Yup. That's me!" Odd said trying to get a laugh. He succeded. Aimee giggled. "Nice to meet you all." Before you knew it Sissi came up.

"I'm surprised, your group of freaks just keeps growing and growing." she remarked. "And it looks like your group of freaks stays the same." Aimee said eyeing the three. Sissi looked at her with a glare that could kill. "Well i'm here to talk to Ulrich dear if you don't mind." Aimee had a raised eyebrow. _'Ulrich dear...what the flip?' _Sissi walked up to Ulrich batting her eyelashes and said, "Ulrich,guess what! Next week is the big Spring Fling! Everyone is going to be there." she flipped her hair. "I just happened to sweet talk daddy into letting us use the gym for this party. It's going to be awesome,don't you think Ulrich? I bet your just dying to go with me." she sat next to him and he got up. "For the last time I am not your Ulrich Dear,I would die if I went with you. And its not so much of a _fling_ if I went with you, or you come. Besides, I have someone else to ask for your info and it's **NOT YOU**!" Then as soon as Sissi got up he sat back down looking pleased with his self. "Holy crap! We're missing breakfast!" Odd said. "Omi gawsh we are!" Aimee dropped her things then picked them up.

"Wow Aimee. Your just like Odd. If he misses breakfast he would die." Aelita claimed. Odd and Aimee blushed. But soon after that the others were being led to the cafeteria by the two.

Aimee and Odd almost knocking each other over went up to get food and they were seated at the table before the others. Odd decided to challenge his new friend Aimee. "Hey Aimee,I betcha I can eat my eggs faster than you." "Hmm...who knows maybe you can." she smiled playfully. Aelita joined in. "On the count of 3 kay?" they both nodded grabbing forks. "1...2...3...EAT!" Aelita yelled and then they started gulping down bite after bite. Odd was winning at first. Then Aimee jumped up. "I win!" she screamed. "NOO!" Odd said falling over. Aimee did a victory dance. Odd laughed and looked over. She sat back down. "We have a new champion!" Aelita proclaimed. When Aimee turned around he happened to catch a still glimpise of her. _'She's pretty. OMG! What are you saying Odd! You just met her! Snap out of it!' _When Odd snapped back to reality he noticed the dessert was almost gone and Aimee was heading towards it. He still had his head fixed on the desserts and he fell over and ran. "Those two are like clones but different gender." Yumi commented. Then Odd sat back down next to Aimee and they stuffed cake into their mouths. "Does everyone know who they are taking to the Spring Fling?" Aelita asked the group. Jeremie nodded. Aelita smiled. "I could get anyone to go with me." Odd stated. Aimee smacked Odd in the back of the head making him fall into a piece of pie. "Sorry,Odd-but i'm not dumb,I hear and see things." Aimee told him. "I know that if anyone finds out your Odd Della Robbia they would walk away." Everyone agreed. Odd laughed himself. Then he caught another glimpise of Aimee. (A/N:I'll put in more description than in the last story.) She _was _pretty.

She had short brown hair about half of an inch from her shoulders. It flared out on the ends. (A/N:like Yunas from Final Fantasy X/X-2) It had blonde highlights and a strand of hair in front of her face that was blonde. She wore a red-maroonish v-neck top and her sleeves were cut open from the top of the shoulder to the wrist and it had a criss-crossed red-maroonish lace tieing it up. (A/N:Yes. It's made that way. I have a top like this.) She had jeans that flared out from her ankles and had / cuts on the left and right side of each pantleg at the bottom. The back pockets were shaped like hearts and were made like her sleeves,tied up with a red-maroonish lace. Her shoes were a white tennis shoe with a red-maroonish stripes. Two. Odd looked up and snapped back to reality once again and found out it was time to get ready for class. Then Yumi saw a familiar figure outside. It looked alot like a crab...

* * *

**BWHAHA! Cliffie! I am sooo evil! Was that a crab Yumi saw? If it was,will Aimee join the fight the beat XANA? Only I know! I'll update soon. TTFN**

**R&R please! I appreciate it. -Sarah-**


	2. Can you keep a secret?

**Okay! poping by for one more chapter. Bwaha! Prepare to read! makes gun loading sound**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Lyokogal7503:Hehe. Ah yes the cliffie. I'm so evil. And I am now going to continue...**

**lyokofreak12:Ah yes Jessie. Evil for putting a cliffie and leaving ya hanging? evil laugh O.o anyway. Lylas. I'll continue.**

**Behold! My next chappie!**

**So far:Aelita has a new roommate named Aimee. She introduces her to her friends. Her and Odd have alot in common ;) Then Yumi sees a "crab-like"**

**figure outside. :o Read to find out what happens next.**_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 2**_

_**Can you keep a secret?**_

"Jeremie...look outside..." Yumi said turning Jeremie around. He looked and his eyes buldged. Everyone else of the gang turned and looked. Jeremie then noticed it was heading for the school. He scanned for activated towers. "Whadya know...Looks like our old friend Xana decided to pay us a visit eh?" Odd said. All Aimee could do is stare. She had a dozen questions inside her head._'What is that thing? What is Jeremie doing? Who the fudgeknuckits is Xana?' _(A/N:eh. Fudgenuckits. Hehe. I made a funny.) Then Aelita came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Can you keep a secret?" was all she said.

"Where are we going,and what are you going to tell and show me?" said Aimee running to the sewer cap. "You'll know soon enough. Just come on." Yumi said. Then they stopped at the sewer cap...Aimee was stunned. "eek! What does that nasty place have to do with that thing?" Aimee said pointing to the sewer cap then the crab. Now a group of crabs searching for them. Nobody answered. Instead Odd grabbed her wrist and led her down.

When they got to the super computer Aimee was stunned. There were lights everywhere,there was a big module that looked like a sphere with rings round it. Aimee was confused. Very. "You guys go down the the scanners. I have to explain to Aimee about all this." they went into the elevator and Aimee walked over to the computer with Jeremie. Then he saw various cards with her friends picture on them, and the same world on a map. There were several screens to the side,one showing the mysterious world and it was scanning it,another showing codes streaming all over it. "Okay. Care to explain?" she asked Jeremie.

"Okay okay. So let me get this straight. All of the rest are in a virtual world called Lyoko,and there is an evil computer virus named Xana that uses "towers" in Lyoko to cause complete and total chaos in our world."Aimee asked,all quite stunned. It all seemed fake,un-realistic,supernatural. But he showed her everything during explaining and it clearly showed that this was not false. Then Jeremie explained about how she can get to Lyoko. He told her the hazards and that she had to be careful. But she could also be saving the world. She smiled at that. Heh. Saving the world,like superman or something.

(A/N:I do not know how they make a new person programmed so I will just skip that part.) "Virtualization!" Jeremie said over the intercom as Aimee got sent to Lyoko. Then she dropped on a orange.hard,rocky surface. Everyone turned to study what their new friend looked like in Lyoko. Her hair was totally different. It was blonde that was shorter,like an inch from where her neck turns into her face. On the left and right sides of her face the hair was longer.It in back of her head some of her hair was gathered into a ponytail. For her clothes she had a dress like thing that had long sleeves and the ends of it were long,like a gown type thing. It was a kind of blueish-gray color and was tighter on her body than on her arms. The leggings were all part of it and came down the same blueish-gray color that a gown would. She had a collar that came down in the front of her chest like a V and that came from her shoulder and was shaped like a U to the next shoulder so all of her collar showed. For weapons she had a staff/wand that was like a staff that came up and had a glowing orb that was red at the moment. The orb had like little branches(A/N: xD I'm so stupid...)surrounding the orb keeping it in place.(A/N:I couldn't explain it like I wanted to so it might sound stupid in your view. I tryed my best. xD And the blueish-gray is more pretty than you think D)

"Umm...Jeremie that is..Aimee right?" Odd said shocked looking her over. The others were just as shocked. Aimee looked her self over then put her arms down and looked forward. She studied the rest of her friends when she saw a monster like the ones at the school and she pointed. "What's that?" she asked. Knowing it was a monster Odd turned around and shouted "Laser Arrow!" and blew up the block. Then Aimee didn't know what she was going to do. She had a staff. A powerful one at that.

"Aimee I found out that you are an "elementalist".(A/N:HAH! laughs i like so totally got that from Guild Wars! xD)Depending on what region you are in you have a different element. Right now its fire...I think. Since you are in the desert." Jeremie said. "Okay...And that tells me what?" she asked. "Just swing your staff at the monster. I think you have special attacks but I don't know what they are yet."Jeremie said."Oh guys...I can't believe it,for her power she has healing." "YaY!"Odd exclaimed."We could use that."

Before you knew it Aimee was waving her staff everywhere. "I dont have a vehicle for you yet but i'll let you use Yumi's." (A/N:Omg...I forgot what thats called!) Then a scooter looking thing appeared in front of her and she hopped on and Aelita joined in. She rushed to the tower holding on with one hand and wand in the other. "Is that it?" Aimee said pointing to a white thing standing on a plateau with a red smoke around it. Aelita looked and nodded. "You have company Aimee."Jeremie told her. There were monsters surrounding the tower. She landed on the ground with a oud 'thud' when the vehicle got devirtualized. "How do you get in?" she asked,noting there are no doors. Aelita was walking towards it and then she turned around and smiled. "Like this." She said going through the wall. Aimee was stunned. _'Man this place is strange...'_

Aimee was finally devirtualized, but Aelita was already in the tower so it didn't matter. Back on Earth 2 krabs were advancing towards the factory.

A E L I T A

C O D E

L Y O K O

"Return to the past now." Then a white light engulfed the Earth,returning to the past.**

* * *

****Hah. Boring chapter I know. But I wanted Aimee to join the team so badly. So I made a chapter about Aimee joining and the fight.So yeah...please dont stop reading here! I will update soon! squee But intil then,so long buddies. Gotta go...have school tommorow...ugh...cyall! Thanks fo reading!**


End file.
